In the past, wire was transported in fiber containers having a cylindrical insert in the container. The wire was wrapped around the insert (i.e., confined between the insert and the container side wall). Such containers were not suited for stacking together when empty.
Additionally, the insert was prone to separation from the rest of the container. This led to the wire becoming unwound and/or tangled.
The present invention provides an improved wire drum.